Dialogos/Portada
Introducción éste proyecto fue creado el 10 de Agosto de 2011 con el fin de mostrar los dialogos de los juegos de ésta saga para que puedas leer lo que necesites saber de los juegos en español. En este momento este proyecto está en construcción, por lo que esperamos que tengas paciencia porque no será un trabajo que dure de un día para el otro y además necesita plantillas, enlaces y otros componentes. Nuestro objetivo es compilar todos los dialogos posibles de los juegos de la saga para ampliar esta wiki y ayudar a los usuarios y si sabes acerca de un dialogo o alguna pequeña modificación, siéntete libre de ayudar en el proyecto y cualquier duda que tengas, no dudes en preguntarla en la discusión de ésta página. Sin más que decirte, disfruta editando en éste proyecto. Te recomendamos que leas como crear una página de diálogos y algunos consejos. Como crear una página de dialogo No es muy difícil crear un dialogo en esta wiki, sólo debes poner de nombre El nombre de la misión o cinemática y una barra y al lado Dialogos. Por Ejemplo:De poca monta/Dialogos (en el caso de una misión) o Cinemática del Mexicano/Dialogos (en el caso de una cinemática). Algunas recomendaciones *Siempre categoriza los artículos para que sean fáciles de ubicar. *Si sabes hacerlo, haz enlaces para que puedan ser ubicados facilmentes por otros usuarios. *Si no tienes claro algunas cosas, revisa toda la información disponible a la hora de editar. *Recuerda que los artículos no se firman. *Diviértete editando y haciendo que ésta wiki sea cada vez más didáctica y completa. Diálogos de Driver Miami *Aparcamiento *El trabajito del banco *Esconde las pruebas *El paseo de Ticco *El barrido *El maletín por una llave *Tanner se encuentra con Rufus *Acaba con Jean Paul *Ajuste de cuentas *Paseo veloz *Llega un cargamento *Prepara una trampa *Saca el coche de Di'Angio *El informante San Francisco *El trabajito del casino *El maletín *Armas en el maletero *Visita al centro comercial *¡Taxi! *En la camioneta *Cosy al helicoptero *El punto de recogida en Chinatown *Misión piadosa *La trampa *El punto de recogida en Hyde Street *Tanner y Slater Los Ángeles *Roba un coche de la pasma *Lucky al hospital *La persecución *Maya *El intento de asesinato de Maddox *Lucky a la cama *La fuga de Beverly Hills *La carrera de prueba Nueva York *El intercambio en Grand Central *El montón de chatarra de Luther *El accidente *El rescate *Coge un taxi *Destroza las ruedas de Granger *Elimina a los chicos de Granger *Los negativos *Rito de pasaje *La situación de Ali *La carrera del presidente Diálogos de Driver 2 * Introducción de Driver 2 * Cinematica del Red River * Cinematica de La morgue *Chivatazo de la vigilancia *Persecusión del testigo *Persigue el tren *Cinematica de El testigo *Cinematica del apartamento de Lenny *Persiguiendo la entrega *Cinemática de La conexion cubana *Escapada al refugio *Cinemática del intruso *Persecución del intruso *Cinemática del encuentro con Caine *El recinto de Caine *Saliendo de Chicago *Cinematica abandonando la ciudad La Habana *Cinemática Buscando un indicio *Sigue la pista *Cinemática de La mudanza *Secuestra el camión *Para la furgoneta *Encuentra la pista *Escapada al ferry *Al astillero *Cinemática de La bodega del muelle *De vuelta con Jones *Sigue a Jericho *Cinemática de Jericho en La Habana *Persigue a Jericho *Cinemática de la aprehencion de Jericho *Escapada de los brasileños Las Vegas *Cinemática de Vazquez en Vegas *Cinemática de las negociaciones con Caine *Fuga del casino *Gana al tren *Coche Bomba *Fuga del coche bomba *Cinematica del tiroteo en el banco *El trabajo del banco *Robo de la ambulancia. *Cinematica de la sala de Pool. *Cercado *Robo de las llaves *El negocio de los explosivos. *Destruccion del patio. Rio de Janeiro. *Cane en Rio. *Choque del autobus *Robo del coche de la policia *El dinero de caine. *Salvar a Jones. *Cinematica Advirtiendo a Jones *Salto al barco *Jones en apuros *Cinematica del pistolero de Jones. *Persigue al pistolero *Escapada de Lenny *Cinermatica de la traicion. *Coge a Lenny. *Cinametica del fin. * Diálogos de Driv3r Miami *Jefatura de policía *Pista sobre Baccus *El asedio *Azoteas *Impresiona Lomaz *El yate de Gator *Atrapado *Dodge Island *Represalia Niza *Bienvenido a Niza *Destroza y corre *Camión de 18 ruedas *Secuestro *Tráfico de armas *Trampa explosiva *Calita en líos *Rescata a Dubois *Cazado Estambul *Vigilancia *Tanner escapa *Otra pista *Callejón *La persecución *Camión bomba *Persigue al tren Diálogos de Driver: Parallel Lines 1978 *Introducción de Driver: Parallel Lines *De poca monta *Cinemática de Ray y Slink *Conductor *Vehículos buscados *Pistolero *Paga a Ray *Cinemática del Mexicano *Recuperador *Recogida de dinero *Última oportunidad *Cinemática del piso franco *Envío aéreo *Corredor Rosalita *Cortacircuitos *Otra vuelta de tuerca *Furgón policial *Fuga de prisión *Cinemática de la banda *Envuelto para regalo *Cinemática del secuestro *El rescate *Cinemática de la traición *Cinemática de la prisión 2006 *Cinemática de la introducción del 2006 Diálogos de Driver 76 *Meet Slink at Elmo Bar. *All the way up to 11 *Something fishy. *Up in the smoke *Ray gun *Best in show *Bitch, were my ride at? *Redhook rampage *The Senator sweet ride *Towing the lines *Scare tactics *Russian run *Getaway *One your bike *Have a heart *Power keg *Optional Extras *Assasin *Heat *Hunted *Decoy *Romero *Pig tails *Price crash *Arm dealer *Yeep-eey kayay *Save Chen Chi Diálogos de Driver San Francisco Diálogos de Driver Vegas Diálogos de Driver LA undercover Categoría:Driver Enciclopedia